The Loud House: Not so Smart
by Marv argon
Summary: This story will focus on Lisa. This is the sequel of my last story, "The Loud House: If I Were a Christian". Read it if you want to figure out what is about :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is the sequel of my acclaimed story 'The Loud House: If I Were a Christian'. The protagonist this time would be Lisa. So I hope you can enjoy it. And let your reviews below please. I want to know what do you think about it.**

 **Also, I want to inform you at once that I will re-edify the first story focus on Luna, since I have received complains about the format it's written. So wait for the new version of that story. God bless you and have a great day.**

* * *

 _But whoever keeps His word, truly the love of God is perfected in him. By this we know that we are in Him._

1 John 2:5

* * *

Since her conversion, Luna Loud changed her attitude and personality towards her family, friends, and herself. The Holy Spirit was now under control of her life. And with a new life, a new series of gleeful emotions began to spread her. Luna had to tell everyone about what the Lord did, beginning with her own siblings. Lincoln and the other sisters looked very interested of meeting the One who changed their beloved musical sister. All of them except Lisa, who was skeptical about the topic.

ONE YEAR LATER

Right now the intelligent girl is working on some scientific reports about her last experiment in her room. Then, Lincoln comes in.  
"Hey Lisa. What are you doing?" he asked.  
"Isn't it obvious?" Lisa answered, sarcastic.  
"Doing more reports. I get it", he said. In that moment, he notices that his younger sister was upset.  
"What's the matter, sis?" he asked again.  
"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Lisa said, picking up some test tubes.  
"You seem a little awkward. Is it because of what Luna told us about…"  
"Yes, maybe it does", Lisa said, interrupting Lincoln.  
"Why does that bother you? I think it was a very rad experience she had."  
"Yes. But I don't think so."  
"Why?"  
"What guarantee me what Luna says is not pure fantasy? What if all that experience was just part of the hallucinations she suffered under the drug's side effects?"  
" How can you say something like that", he said, very shocked about Lisa just said. "Look at her, she did changed. And I know it because I saw her how she was before all this."  
"I saw her as well. But for me is not enough to make me believe an almighty God changed her."  
"Well, I do believe", he said.  
"Good for you", she said.

Just in that moment, their mother screamed to them from the first floor.  
"Kids, dinner's ready!" she said.  
"Time for dinner. I conclude this conversation with you, Linc", she said before leaving the room, with Lincoln behind her. The boy was concerned and disgusted due to the words Lisa spoke.

* * *

After dinner, Lincoln goes to Luan's and Luna's room to have a talk with Luna, who is playing the guitar right now on the bed.

"Sup bro. Doing good?" she asked, as she climbs down of the bed with her guitar.  
"Doing good, doing good" Lincoln replied. "Well, I can't say the same for Lisa."  
"Why not? Something's wrong with her? Is she doing another weird experiment using Leni as a guinea pig?" she asked, putting her guitar inside its cage.  
"No. It's something different, and I wanted to tell you, since you've got more my attention", he said, a little ashamed.  
"Aww, bro. Come on, let's talk over here", she said, sitting on the bed. Lincoln follows her sitting on her right side.  
"Look, I talked early with she about your experience with Jesus, and she appears to not care. She even spoke badly about your experience."  
"I see. Listen bro, calm down, cause I heard you exasperated."  
"I am! I'm really disappointed Lisa thinks your conversion is just a charade", Lincoln said, almost yelling.  
"I know it bothers you, but you don't have to be worried about. Look, the shepherd of the church once told me that not everyone will accept the Lord. We can talk to those people about Him, but they may not believe it at the first round."  
"Really?"  
"Absolutely", she answered, putting her arm around Lincoln's shoulders. "But that doesn't have to getting us down. Instead, we should talk to other people and pray more for those who refuse to believe."

"You are right. They can also be transformed by God, isn't it?" Lincoln said, smiling.  
"Of course, bro" she said. "We should pray for Lisa. Sooner or later, she'll meet the Lord as well. All people will have to."  
"Ok", Lincoln replied.  
"And don't worry. I'm not mad at her. In fact, thanks for telling me this, bro", she said, rubbing Lincoln's white hair.  
"Ok, Luna", he said, giggling.  
"Now, get back to your room. Is time to sleep and I have to change my clothes" she said, standing up from the bed and driving Lincoln to the door. "And remember bro, if you want to look a change on the ones you love, you should pray for them."  
"Right. Thank you Luna. I love you", Lincoln said.  
"Love you too. And remember to brush your teeth", she said before Lincoln walks away from her room.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Lisa is doing a new experiment, with Leni as her test subject. Leni is inside a glass cabin, with some wires stuck on her head and a bowl of soup on her hands.  
"Are you sure this would not hurt me, Lisa?" Leni asked.  
"Completely", said Lisa, who is about to turn on a switch. "Now begin to eat your soup."  
"Ok" Leni said and sips the soup. "Mmm. Tasty!"  
As she eats her soup, Lisa activates the switch. Immediately, an electric current travels through the wires right to Leni's body. She trembles due to the electricity, spilling the soup everywhere. Few seconds later, Lisa turns off the switch and Leni ends with her hair electrified.  
"Hmm, interesting", Lisa said, writing the results on a chart.

Suddenly, Lori enters the room.  
"Lisa, there's a letter for you", she said, hanging over the letter.  
"A letter for me?"  
"Yes. It comes from the scientific community of Royal Woods."  
After hearing this, Lisa runs to Lori and snatches the letter from her hands.  
"Impossible! It's true!" Lisa said, ecstatic.  
"Yeah, you're welcome", Lori said with sarcasm and leaves the room.  
"My opportunity finally has come. Time to be in the place where I really belong", Lisa said.  
"Ehh… Can I have more soup, Lisa?" Leni asked from the cabin.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I finished with you, right now I have to get ready for my meeting. First, I have to shower" she said, and exits the room, leaving Leni alone and trapped in the cabin, since it's locked from outside.  
"Hello? Lisa? I want more soup… please", Leni said, a little sad.

* * *

Two hours later, Lisa is ready for her meeting with the scientific community at the Royal Woods University. With a suitcase full with her chemistry instruments and a backpack with notebooks to get notes, Lisa can't hold her joy. She doesn't lose any time and takes the bus right to the university. When she gets there, is welcomed by a bearded scientist with glasses.

"Greetings, Lisa Loud. I'm Doctor Brown. Is a great pleasure to meet another great mind among us", he said, giving to Lisa a handshake.  
"The pleasure is mine, doctor. This is like a dream coming true", she said.  
"Hahaha! Right. Please follow me", Brown said and walks to a big door.  
The doctor and Lisa enter to a large hall, where many other scientists are gathered and sit on tables. Lisa climbs over a stage, where Brown presents her in front of all the scientists.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, a new member has joined us. Please give an applause to our new colleague: Lisa Loud", he said through a microphone.

Everyone clap to her. Lisa even does a reverence.  
"Thank you to everyone. I hope I can be a good server for you", she said.  
And after that, she joins one of the tables among with other scientists.  
"So Lisa, tell us, how did you become so smart at a very young age?", said one of the scientists.  
"I'm a child prodigy. I guess destiny created me to be intelligent", she answered.  
"Agreed. It's part of the many mysteries of humanity", said another scientist.  
"Right."  
"Hey Brown, what happened with Thompson?" asked another scientist.  
"You mean Francis Thompson? He's not going to be with us anymore."  
"Why? Did he quite from science?"  
"No. He became Christian and joined a different community."  
The scientists start to mock.  
"Christianity. What can you obtain becoming like those religious fools?"  
"Right. And what about their constant arguments, like the Bible is the word of God or that Jesus is the Messiah?" another scientist said, laughing.  
Lisa then starts to laugh as well. And the conversation between them grow up.

* * *

FIVE HOURS LATER

It's 9:00 p.m. and all the Loud siblings are getting ready to sleep. Lisa brushes her teeth and after that she walks back to her room, happy due to her day at the university. Lincoln sees her before enter to his room.  
"Goodnight, Lisa. God bless you", he said.  
"Good night, Lincoln", she said before enter her room and close the door.

Lincoln was still concerned about his intelligent sister, but he remembers what Luna said him earlier and goes to sleep. Meanwhile, Lisa saves her notes and tools before getting to her bed. Lily is already sleep on her crib. The night is fresh and the sky is clear, so the stars can be seen easily. As Lisa heads to lie on her bed to subsequently sleep, she notices something on her desk. It was a book she haven't seen before. She walks towards it and takes a look on its cover. She gets surprised to see that the book is in fact a Bible.  
"What the heck is doing this on my desk? How did it come there?" She asked to herself, in quiet voice to avoid waking up Lily.  
She contemplates the book for a while. In that moment, a memory about her meeting with the scientists of the community appears in her mind. She remembers what they said about the book she was holding right now on her hand.

"If they say it's a ridiculous book, maybe they're right. But the only way I'll find it out is reading it. After all, you can't judge a book only by its cover", she said.  
And so, she goes to her bed with the Bible. But first she takes out a headlight to read the book. She reads four pages of the first chapter, called Genesis. It doesn't look for the taste of the genius girl. Until she reads another four pages is when she pays more attention to the verses of the chapter. Twelve minutes after and she's gaping. Something impacted her so much that she couldn't believe it, and it was from the Bible.  
"That's… that's impossible!" she said to herself.

And then she continues reading until it was 11:00 p.m.

* * *

 **To be continued…  
**


	2. Chapter 2

After taking almost all the last night reading the Bible, Lisa begins to study it the next day. She can't stop because she's so fascinated within. In the morning, she sits on the table with the book on her hands. Lincoln is doing the breakfast today.

"Lisa, would you like fried eggs?" he asked from the kitchen.  
"Yes, please", she answered, still reading the Bible.  
While Lincoln cooks, the younger sisters watch to Lisa, very intrigued about how fascinated she is.  
"How much time have you read that book?" Lola asked, pointing it with a spoon.  
"I've read since yesterday, at night", Lisa answered, sipping some juice from her cup and still reading.  
"Wow! That book must be very interesting. You haven't stop reading", Lana added.  
"Perhaps you're right", Lisa said.  
"I do something similar but with my mirror", Lola said.  
"Books are the window of knowledge, a path for any kind of adventures", Lucy said with a deep voice.  
"You have a point, Lucy", Lisa replied, still reading.  
Lincoln then brings her the fried eggs she ordered.  
"Fried eggs for the smart lady", he said, as he puts the plate next to her.  
"Thank you, Lincoln", she said.  
Without saying nothing, Lincoln can realize that Lisa was very happy reading the Bible. This makes him to put a little smile on his mouth.

The following days, Lisa would continue with her lecture on the Bible. She was only focus on that. Morning, afternoon, evening and before going to sleep, she reads one by one the chapter of that fantastic book. Every new chapter she begins, more information she obtains and gets even more excited. She even studies it, and compares it with other books about history, biology, astronomy, and chemistry. And she would make this in every place she was; in the house, at school, in the park, in the bathroom, on a family trip, at a restaurant. Also, everybody notice this, specially her siblings.  
"This book is amazing. I can't figure out why those scientists was mocking of it", she said in her mind.

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER

Lisa has finished one of her studies based on the Bible's theory. She was also invited again to the scientific community. But this time, she goes with good news. Doctor Brown welcomed her again.

"Greetings, Lisa", he said.  
"Nice to see you again, doctor", she said.  
"As I remember, you called me yesterday through phone to tell me you have a new discovery to show us. Is that true?"  
"Yes, it is. And I can't wait to tell you about it."

And so, they walk to the hall, where everybody was waiting for Lisa. She stands on the stage and the scientists applause her.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, our best colleague, Lisa Loud, is about to give us a look on her new study. Let's listen what she has done", Brown said. After that, the girl prepares herself.  
"Good afternoon, everybody", she said through a microphone.  
"Today I have something I guess is very significant to share with brilliant minds as yours. One night I read a book that at the beginning I thought it was a waste, but after I read it carefully I discovered how incredible it is. I'm talking about… the Bible", she said and takes the book out of her backpack.  
Some scientists start to mutter between them. One of them even leaves the hall. Lisa, however, resumes her speech.

"Why this book is so fascinated? Because it has all the information about what's happening right now. I did a little investigation about it and according to the data I found, it was written 1500 years ago. And unbelievably, it records many of the scientific issues and footage that were discovered several years after its creation. In other words, is like the author knew the future and wrote it here" she said.  
The scientists that were laughing soon become a little upset and bored. Suddenly, one of them, called Dr. Edward Gage, stands up from his seat and makes her a question.  
"Why do you mean that book records all the information about science?" he asked.  
"Well. I began to read its first chapter called Genesis and as I kept reading even more information about today I found", she answered.  
"And do you have any proves that verify the Bible's stories are true?" another scientist asked.  
"Yes, I do. Weeks ago, I started to study if it was legitimate its information. So I compared them with other books and investigations. This is what I got:"

She then proceeds to give her notes.  
"In Genesis 2:7 says that God himself created the man from the dust of the ground and breathed into his nostrils the breath of life, and the man became a living being. Today, all of us know that the human being is formed by four main chemical elements: oxygen, hydrogen, carbon, and nitrogen, among with other elements like magnesium, calcium, and phosphor. Ladies and gentlemen, these are the same elements found on the Earth's surface. Which means the Bible is telling the truth. Man comes from the soil."  
After this comment, everybody in the hall begin to mutter louder. Some scientists can't realize what the girl just said.

"What else did you find?" a scientist asked.  
"Ok. Another evidence is on Genesis 2:22, which says that God created the woman from one of the man's rib. It's very interesting that many years later, almost twenty centuries after, it was discovered that red blood cells are created from the bone marrow, while the Bible already mentioned it 2800 years before. Another proof about this appears on Leviticus 17:11, where it says that life of the living things resides in the blood, and this was only discovered in 1628, when the doctor William Harvey published his studies about blood's circulation and concludes that we can't live without blood."  
The scientists can't believe this. Some of them look very upset.

"Why do you do that?" a scientist said.  
"Excuse me, what do you mean?" Lisa asked.  
"Why did you decide to tell us all this?"  
"When I came here for the first time, I heard some of you laughing and cursing this book. I also thought that. But after I read it, I regret completely and now I felt like a new frontier inside my mind has been opened, where an unknown and recent knowledge entered to my life", Lisa explained. "I think you won't lose anything with reading it. I recommend you to do so. And I guess those who laugh at the Bible already read it, because to curse and speak bad about a book, you shall read it first. Is like when we spoil another person we even don't know. First you meet that person and then you can judge him/her."  
Just in that moment, Doctor Brown interferes.

"Ok, Lisa. Time's over. Thank you for sharing us this… unrealistic information", he said and leaves.  
After coming down of the stage, Lisa watches her fellows. Many of them begin to discuss, others just walk away from the room without looking anybody. This makes Lisa to feel a little disappointed. But then, three scientists, including Edward, approach her.  
"Tell us more about what evidences did you find in the Bible", Edward said with a humble face.  
"Sure", Lisa said, happy to see at least three people interested on her investigation.

That night in her house, Lisa keeps studying the Bible. She manages to read ten chapters more, including one called Daniel.

* * *

THREE WEEKS LATER

A sibling meeting is developing in Leni's and Lori's room. All the siblings, excluding Lisa, are gathered.

"Ok, everybody. We're here to talk about Lisa. As you probably just know, she's been acting very different as usual these recent days", Lori said.  
"Yeah. She doesn't act as egocentric as before", Lynn added.  
"And she also stays almost the entire day reading the Bible", Lana said.  
"Yeah, and she haven't done any other experiment with me", Leni said.  
"You mean she haven't done any other experiment ON you?" Luan said, joking.  
And the sisters begin to talk about the topic. All except Luna and Lincoln, who already know what's happening with her sister.  
"May I have your attention, please?" Luna said, raising her hands. Everyone gets quiet and look to her.  
"I know it looks weird to see Lisa behaving as she's doing it right now. But I feel it's for good what she's doing", she said.

Everyone nod their heads in a positive way.  
"Luna's right", Lincoln added. "Since she began to read the Bible, her attitude improved. And also, the explosions form her room decreased." After listening this, Lily gives a thumbs up.  
"Well, maybe it's true. Let's see what happen next", Lori said. "I only hope this doesn't get her literally intro troubles."  
"Trust me, sis. She won't", Lincoln said.

After that, everyone go to sleep. Before going to sleep, Lisa reads an article about a philosopher called François Voltaire, whom in 1778, he said:

 _A hundred years from my death the Bible will be a museum piece._

The article then says that 'A hundred years after his death the French Bible Society set up its headquarters in Voltaire's old home in Paris'.  
"Hahaha! Unbelievable!" Lisa said, laughing.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

So many studies the most intelligent Loud did about science and the Bible. She was getting much deeper in the wide path of knowledge the Bible was giving her. After reading the whole Old Testament, Lisa begins to read the New Testament. After reading the first chapters of Mathew, she reaches to the one which says:

 _For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life._

This verse makes echo inside her mind, and covers up the rest of her thoughts.  
"Eternal life", she said to herself. "Is it really possible to get it?"  
Immediately, she starts to search through her laptop information and different reviews about eternal life. She gets a lot of websites talking about it. She reads everyone, some of them talking about myths and fantasies. But finally she reads one who talks specifically about the biblical version. Five minutes later, she ends to read the article, turns off the laptop and meditates for a while.  
"It's hard to believe that with only doing a pray and accepting someone I can't see are enough to get eternal life. But what if it's true?", she said to herself.  
Then she goes to sleep, still thinking about this.

* * *

The next day, which is Saturday, Lisa continues thinking about what she read last night.  
"I guess I have no choice than looking answers from another person who can understand this", she said to herself, as she climbs the ladders right to the second floor. When she gets there, she walks to the room of the only person who can tell her more about the verse.

"Luna?" Lisa said, pushing the door of her room.  
In that moment, Luna is playing the guitar again. She gets surprised to see her smart sister in her room.  
"Lisa! I won't expect you here", she said, as she stops to play the guitar.  
"Can I… speak to you for a moment, please?" she asked.  
"Sure. Although I have to admit it's kinda weird you come here to talk with me", Luna replied.  
"I know. I usually don't do this, but I want to ask you something related with… the Bible."  
"Yes? What is it?"  
"Look. I read this passage, situated in John 3:16. It says something about eternal life. I did some investigations and I read that to obtain such life, we have to accept the man called Jesus in our hearts."  
"And? What about it?" Luna asked, lifting her eyebrow.  
"Well, I don't get it. What does it mean? And is it true?" Lisa said. "I came here to ask you because I know you're the one that know about this."  
"Hmm… ok. If you want to", Luna said. "Listen, the eternal life we can only get it if we really accept Jesus in our life. Perhaps you have read that doing good deeds will let you gain it, but God says that we're saved by grace. And that grace we gain it through his only son, Jesus Christ."  
"I guess I read something about that", Lisa said.  
"Alright. So, if you accept Him, you're saved immediately. But not only accept Him, believe on Him either. That's the only way we can get eternal life. Also, God gives us the promise that aside of the eternal life we're going to get even more things, like love, peace, mercy, and much more", Luna said.  
"Love, peace?" Lisa asked, intrigued. "Why do I have those things? I already got that."  
"Maybe, but the ones God gives are from beyond our wisdom. And I can testify about this, because I feel it every day since I received Him."  
"Alright. Also, I read that Jesus died for every human in this world so they can be saved" Lisa said.  
"It's true. The only way to save humanity from spite was doing a holy sacrifice, and Jesus offered to do it on himself. So he came to Earth like us, and died on a cross charging our sins. But after three days dead, he resurrected and was raised back to Heaven, where he's living now", Luna said.  
"Interesting", Lisa said, rubbing her chin. "Ok. I guess you're right. And maybe I can do it to finally know how it feel."  
"Oh, do you really want to feel Him?" Luna asked, with a little grin.  
"Yes. But what can I do?" Lisa asked.  
"You have done a very good question, sis" Luna said. "Now listen up carefully. What you need to do is this…"

And several minutes later, Lisa leaves Luna's and Luan's room and walk back to her room. Lily was with Lori, so she stays alone inside the room. She closes the door, and after that, she kneels on the floor. Then she closes her eyes and begins to pray:

 _"Dear God. I've read the Bible, which are your words speaking to me. After reading it, I get so amazed with such wonderful evidences it has. But also I read that your only son, Jesus Christ, died for every human in this world, including me. And also says that if we accept Him, we'll get eternal life. God, if you really exist, I'm here to try how it feels to be a Christian. I want to believe. I want to finally find out if you're as real as those people affirm. Please Lord, enter to my life. Jesus, come to me and make whatever you want on me. I accept you in my life. In the name of Jesus Christ. Amen."_

After doing the pray, Lisa stands up and looks upwards. She waits for a few minutes, expecting to feel something different on her.  
"I feel nothing", she said. "Perhaps this is just another religious tale. It was fake."

* * *

Disappointed about it, Lisa continues her daily routine. But at midnight while sleeping, Lisa is awaken. She starts to feel something, like another person was inside her room, aside of her and Lily. She looks around and doesn't look anybody, so she gets back to sleep. But in that moment…

"Lisa", a deep voice said. "Lisa!"  
The girl wakes up violently, and gets scared. "Wh… Who said that?! Who's there?!" she said, putting on her glasses.  
In that moment, a man wearing white clothes appears in front of her bed. It turns out to be Jesus, who watches Lisa with sureness yet love.  
"My goodness! Is this a kind of dream?!" Lisa said, impacted to see the Lord.  
"This is not any dream. I'm here to know if you still believe I'm fake", Jesus said. Then, he extends his right hand to her. "If I'm fake, try to touch my hand", he said.  
With a little fear, Lisa touches the hand of Jesus. Then she notices a hole on his palm. "You… you have a hole in your palm. And I can feel it, but… how?" she said, very impacted.  
"The hole you saw was made by a big spike. The same spikes used to nail my hands and feet in the cross", Jesus said. "Do you still believe I'm fake?"  
Lisa can't believe it. And none of her studies nor wisdom can contradict what she was experienced right now. "Jesus… it's true… You are real!" she said before getting up from her bed and falling on her knees in front of the Lord.  
"You are real! You are truly real!" she said with her head on the floor. "Jesus, please forgive me. I doubted about you, and I even mocked at you. I didn't realize who you was until I read the Bible, but I was skeptical anyway. But now… I can affirm you're for real. Please forgive me!" she said, almost crying.  
"Lisa, you've been already forgiven. Now I'm with you and you belong to me. Listen, the book that you ignore because of your pride and egocentrism will be now your best tool. Use it with wisdom. Tell everyone what you learned about me and my Father. And remember, I love you and I'll be with you… every day…" Jesus said, putting his hand on Lisa's shoulder.

That touch makes Lisa to see Jesus right to his face. His eyes were like flames of fire, and he was shining. In fact, the whole room was illuminated by his light. Lisa could feel His power.  
"Thank you, Lord", she said.  
And after telling this words, she realized that Jesus was not there anymore. Tears begin to emerge from her eyes.  
"Thank you, Lord. Now on, I believe on you", she said before starting to cry silently and back on her bed.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

Lisa gets up, very happy.  
"This would be a wonderful day", she said. Lily wakes up in that moment, and giggles to Lisa.  
"And what's the matter with you, little cutie?" she said to Lily, approaches to her and pads her head. Lily gets happier. "Is time for taking you out from that crib", she said, as she lifts Lily and puts her in the floor.

After this, Lori invites herself into the room.  
"Lisa, you got a new letter", she said. The little girl grabs the letter from her older sister.  
"Thank you, Lori", she said with pleasure.  
"Are you feeling ok?" Lori said, lifting an eyebrow and looking to Lisa.  
"Yes I am. Why the question?" Lisa said.  
"It's not usual to see you so happy. I never thought a letter would literally make you feeling in that way", Lori said.  
"I'm not happy for the letter, I'm happy because… well, I cannot explain you right now. Wait until tonight where I will tell you among our other sisters, got it?" Lisa said with a smile.  
"Sure, why not?" Lori said before leaving.  
Lisa reads the letter she got. This time, it comes from the Bible Scientific Organization.  
"Wow! How did these guys know my address and name?" she said to herself. "Anyway, I can't disappoint them. A great scientist always agree to join a scientific party."

Meanwhile, Lori walks away from the room, very intrigued about Lisa's cheerful attitude. She doesn't notice that Lynn is on the floor tying up her shoelaces. Lori trips on her and falls down.  
"Hey! Look out!" Lynn said, annoyed.  
"Sorry, Lynn! It was my fault! I got distracted", Lori said.  
"And why was you distracted? Did Bobby send you again a love poem on your phone?" Lynn said.  
"No! I was because Lisa woke up different today. She looks happier than before."  
"Really? Now that's strange."  
"Yeah."  
As the girls talks, Luna listens to their conversation from her room.  
"I think it worked", she said, smiling.

* * *

Back with Lisa, she goes to the bathroom to take a shower. Following this, she gets dressed and walks downstairs for breakfast. In the dining table, Lincoln and the other younger sisters are having their meals.  
"Good morning, everyone", Lisa said.  
The sisters get amazed by this. Rarely their smart sister salute them in that way.  
"Looks like someone left the bed form the good side", Lincoln said.  
"I did. I feel very good today", Lisa said, taking her seat.  
"I haven't seen you so happy before", Lana said.  
"It seems a new spirit came to your life", Lucy said.  
"You have a point, dear Lucy", Lisa replied.

Minutes later, all the Loud siblings head to their respective schools. After school time, Lisa goes to the Bible Scientific Organization, located in a huge building in downtown. Something new was coming for Lisa.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

The prodigy girl reaches the building. On the front door there's a sign that says 'Touch the doorbell'. She touches the doorbell. Then, a man using glasses with brown short hair and using a sweater opens the door.  
"You must be Lisa Loud, isn't it?" the man said.  
"Greetings, gentleman. And yes, I'm in fact Lisa Loud" she introduces herself. "I received an invitation from this place. Is this the Bible Scientific Organization?"  
"It is. I'm Francis Thompson. Nice to meet you", he said and gives her a handshake.  
His name reminds Lisa something, like she was already listen it in another place.  
"Did you were on the scientific community at the university?"  
"I was. Until I met Jesus. And when I started to talk them about Him, they kick me out."  
"I see. Well, I come from there too and like you I met the Lord."  
"Excellent, girl."  
"But how did you know about me?"  
"Walls have ears and eyes, lady. Rumors said that a child prodigy that became Christian was talking foolishness about the Bible. And those rumors came out to be true. Last week three scientists from there told us about this child. And now you're here. Welcome, Lisa."  
"Incredible! I never expect it."  
"Right. Now, shall we come in to introduce you the rest of the partners?"  
"Yes, please."

* * *

And both enter. Next, they walk right to a hall, with a big round table where other scientists are together.  
"Brothers and sisters in Christ", Francis said. "I'm proud to present you our new member. Please welcome to Lisa Loud."  
The scientists clap to her.  
"Thank you everybody", Lisa said.  
"Take your seat, Lisa", Francis said, as he sits down. "Now, to commence this meeting, let's hear first how you became a Christian."  
"Ok. Well, everything began one day at my house when I found a Bible on my desk…" Lisa said, and so she tells all the story, including when Luna became Christian. The fellows get delighted after hearing her.  
"Your story is inspiring, lady", one of the scientists said.  
"Jesus is magnificent", another one said.  
"Yes, he is", Lisa said. "At the university I wouldn't tell my testimony as detailed as here. Now I understand why they didn't look to me with good eyes."  
"People like them are too proud to accept that there's an omniscient, omnipotent, and omnipresent God, and that the wisdom and power come from Him", Francis said.  
"Yeah. Once I said I won't believe on that God. I'm so glad that it never became true, and now I don't regret of being a daughter of the Lord", Lisa said with joy.  
"Amen!" one of the scientists said.  
"We're proud of you, Lisa. You took the right path", Francis said.  
"Thank you so much for bringing me here", Lisa said with a smile.  
"You're welcome. Now, we're going to continue our study about history. Lisa, do you have any note to share us?" Francis said.  
"Not really. I rather listen to you. I'm pure ears", Lisa said.  
Francis chuckles. "Ok. SO let's begin", he said.

And they continue their study until it was 7:00 p.m. Minutes after their meeting, Lisa received a phone message from Dr. Brown telling her that she was no longer a member of the scientific community of the Royal Woods University, since she doesn't suit anymore in their philosophy. But she doesn't feel bad about this, cause she found a much better place to be.

* * *

Some hours later in the Loud house, the family have their dinner. After they finish, Lisa joins Lincoln in his room to tell him everything she learned from her visit in the Christian organization.  
"The book of Daniel shows the chronologic order of the rise and subsequently fall of the main global empires; first the Babylonian, followed then by Medo-Persian, Greek, and finally Roman Empire", she said.  
"Pretty cool, Lisa. So in the Bible you find evidences about every issue?" Lincoln said.  
"Yes. You find evidences about biology, astronomy, literature, history, philosophy, mathematics…" she said.  
"That's so nice, I never thought you will get so fascinated with the book."  
"Me neither. But it was all part of Jesus' plan. That reminds me something."  
"What?"  
"I want to apologize, Lincoln. I doubted and mocked on yours and Luna's faith on Jesus. I hope you can forgive me", Lisa said, a little sad.  
"Oh, no worries. It's ok. That's the past, and today it's the present. And I'm so proud you finally met the Lord", Lincoln said with a smile.  
Lisa can't hold it and hugs Lincoln. "Thanks, Linc", she said.  
"No problem, sis", he said, rubbing her head.  
"Lisa! Can you please help me with my algebra homework?!" Lynn yelled from her room.  
"Well, duty is calling you. Better go."  
"True. Thanks again, Linc."  
"Not to me. To the Lord", he said, pointing upwards with his finger.  
"Right", she said before walking to Lynn's room.

Lincoln chuckles of glee and emotion, because he knows a new life was unleashed from Lisa. In that moment, Luna invites herself to his room.  
"Hey bro! What are you giggling about?" she said.  
"Guess who's walking on the way of salvation now", he said.  
"Lisa?"  
"Yes. And all thanks to the word of God. The only question I have is: How did a Bible end up on her desk?"  
"Well, perhaps someone put it there."  
"Wait a second! It was you!"  
"You got me. Let's say that I thought it would be a great idea to show her the real source of knowledge."  
"I can't believe it! You did all this so Lisa can believe on Jesus and her life change?"  
"In a manner of speaking, yes."  
Lincoln smiles. "Good job", he said.  
"I'm just doing my duty", Luna said.  
"God bless you, sister."  
"God bless you too, little brother."  
The two then hug before going to sleep. As for Lisa, she continues her studies, searching and explaining more evidences about the Bible and God. Another Loud became a member of Jesus' herd.  
"I can be a scientist who love and trust on Jesus Christ. Thank you, Lord", Lisa said.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

If you liked this story and you want to feel the presence of the Holy Spirit in your life, please repeat this pray with faith and honesty:

 _Dear God, I now understand that wisdom and intelligence come from you. I already know that if I want to be a scientist, I must believe on you. I can be a scientist and a follower of Jesus at the same time. Right now, I accept you in my life, Jesus Christ. I regret of my sins, I regret of my intellectual pride and I quit from those wrong philosophies. Take me on your hands, Lord, and save me from the spite. Fill my heart with love and my brain with your teachings. I declare myself a son/daughter of God, and I will live forever in the eternity with you. Thank you God, my dear Father. In the name of Jesus Christ. Amen._

* * *

 _So do not fear, for I am with you;_ _do not be dismayed, for I am your God._ _I will strengthen you and help you;_ _I will uphold you with my righteous right hand._

Isaiah 41:10

 **Remember to share this story, add it in your favorite stories and let a review. If you want to read more evidences about science and the Bible, check this web page: Conservapedia** **.com.**

 **God bless you and see you in the next story.**


End file.
